From the mid-1940's it was known that metal alkoxide could be hydrolyzed and condensed to form glasses. Subsequently, from about the mid-1970's it was known that silica could be produced in situ as a chemical product of compounds such as tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS).
It was previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,918, to partially acid hydrolyze silicon alkoxide and add metal oxide to prepare a glass precursor which could be fired to a glass composition at a temperature above 1000.degree. C. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,131 describes the preparation of a clear alcohol solution of acid hydrolyzed metal alkoxide which can be coated on a substrate and dried to produce an optical coating.
Silane coupling agents as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,072 provided a useful means to cross-link organic and inorganic surfaces and particles.
An article on SOL-GEL DERIVED DIP COATINGS by Helmut Dislich of Schott Glaswerke, Hattenbergstr. 10, 6500 Mainz, Federal Republic of Germany, discloses how mixtures of metal alkoxides may be used to condense mixed metal on a glass surface such as silicon-titanium, aluminum-magnesium, cadmium-tin, indium-tin, etc. An article on ORGANICALLY MODIFIED SILICATES AS INORGANIC-ORGANIC POLYMERS by H. K. Schmidt of Fraunhofer-Institut fur Silicatforschung, Wurzburg, Federal Republic of Germany, describes combinations of linear organic polymer networks with three dimensional tetrahedron silicon networks using the sol-gel process, e.g. where combined polymerization of methacrylate and condensation of Ti(OR).sub.4 /Si(OR).sub.4 /epoxy-Si(OR).sub.3 produce a reinforced system with increased tensile strength and scratch resistance.
Japanese Application 86/25,739 discloses antifogging tile coatings where silica is bonded to polyvinyl alcohol using hydrolyzed [3-(glycidyloxy)-propyl] trimethoxysilane.
European Patent Application 222,582 discloses an ultraviolet curable composition with good adhesion to glass comprising epoxy resin, poly-organosiloxane, aromatic onium salt and acrylate resin.
British Patent Application GB 2,177,093 covers an ultraviolet curable coating composition comprising multifunctional glycidyl or cycloaliphatic epoxy oligomer, hydrolyzed silane coupling agent treated inorganic filler and photoinitiator for reaction of epoxy groups.
Still, in spite of all the known art and available compositions of matter, a need existed to provide protective wear surfaces which could be conveniently produced without adverse environmental effects.